


beach day

by someao3_user



Series: nb komaeda supremacy [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Gay, Hajime is a good boyfriend, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Scars, kinda angst, non binary komaeda nagito, supportive boyfriend, tw, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user
Summary: hajime and his partner are getting ready to go to the beach, but they're worried about something
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: nb komaeda supremacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895911
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	beach day

**Author's Note:**

> im a hoe for nb komaeda sorry  
> expect a lot more of it in the future tho!!! it needs some time to shine tbh

the two discussed this overnight last night, and they both agreed they'd go. so what're they so nervous about?

it's easy, their scars

the scars were littered around their thighs, their arms, and a few on their collar bones.

there were so many.

looking at their topless body in the mirror, they counted the scars, despite how much they hated looking at them.

they got snapped out of thought when they felt a pair of arms wrap around their waist.

"you're doing it again."

"haha, i suppose i am! sorry for keeping you waiting, hinata-kun."

"don't worry about that. you know no one is going to judge you, right?"

"maybe so, besides, who would want to look at such a hideous body anyway?"

"komaeda. that's not the point, anyone with human decency knows it's rude to point out these things."

"what about kazuichi? we know how he is."

"oh please, sonia is going to be there. he'll be more focused on her."

"hng..."

they look down at their thighs to see hinata massaging them, rubbing their inner thigh with his thumb.

"i promise, it'll be alright. but, if you don't want to, we don't have to go. i'm not going to force you to go if you feel insecure about yourself."

"no, i'll go, i'll go..."

"alright, but if you feel uncomfortable, tell me. i'll come with you back to your cottage and help you calm down, alright?"

"..kay."

hinata placed a gentle kiss onto their cheek, handing them their swimming trunks.

"i'll be waiting for you outside the room, okay? i love you."

"i love you too, hinata-kun."

**Author's Note:**

> supportive boyfriends >


End file.
